total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Lindsay
Lindsay, '''labelled '''The Dumb Princess, was a camper on Total Drama Returns to the Island as a member of the Screaming Ducks. She returns as a contestant and was one of the three finalists on Total Drama Wild West as a member of the Venomous Vipers. She also returns in Total Drama Toxic Brawl as a member of the Toxic Sharks. She returns in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 as a member of Team Beauty. Personality Beautiful but not vain, Lindsay's big heart and childlike nature have made her one of the most well-liked competitors on the show. Although the other contestants are frequently annoyed by her severe lack of intelligence, Lindsay has been shown to have only pure intentions. Unfortunately for Lindsay, she is often fooled by false-friendships and easily manipulated by the show's antagonists. A major running gag on the show involves her having problems remembering the names of the others, even including her boyfriend. Total Drama Returns to the Island Lindsay is one of the sixteen returning contestants to compete for the million dollar prize yet again. She is placed onto the Screaming Ducks along with her relationship partner, Tyler. She proves to be well in challenges despite her lack of smarts. She originally aligns herself with Dawn and Samey, but are soon are the first two voted off of her team. She now has no more allies and goes over to The Screaming Ducks Alliance. At the final elimination ceremony before the merge, her and Scarlett end up in a tiebreaker with the votes being 3-3. Lindsay ultimately won the tiebreaker, eliminating Scarlett from the game. The next morning the teams merge. She is excited to meet some new friends over on the Killer Beavers. At the first immunity challenge, most everyone is surprised when she, along with Noah win the first immunity challenge. In Puzzle Riot, she ends up scoring the first point, but loses the challenge. Lindsay is send home in a vote of 4-2-2-1. Despite being eliminated, Lindsay makes a cameo in Korean Teaching or Learning as a part of the reward that Tyler, Cameron, and Noah won. She later works as Chris' intern in the episodes Supreme Chef Auto, Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze, and Final Four Face Off!. After done interning, Lindsay votes on which finalist wins the season. She votes in the majority, voting for Sky. She ultimately wins in a 12-2 vote. Lindsay is happy in end when Sky wins the million dollars. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction Lindsay is introduced, and has hopes to win this season. She is glad that she was placed on a team that she could easily get along with, and helped out the Venomous Vipers by finding some supplies. In the end, her team lost but she did manage to not be in the Bottom 2 nor be eliminated. Dancing With Cowboys Lindsay starts off the episode waking up, and greeting everyone gleefully. During the challenge, she listened to Tyler singing. When she realizes her team won the challenge, she was happy that everyone on her team could stay. Lindsay was also shocked to see Courtney go. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Lindsay doesn't do to terribly much until it was her vs. Sierra in the challenge. In the end, she managed to the win the challenge for her team, and they were very happy that she could use her brain after all. Western Tough for the Polocrossie Lindsay seems to interact with Scott in this episode, becoming enemies. Lindsay's team had lost the challenge, voting off Dakota, for not helping in the challenge. But, instead Tyler was eliminated, which was a very sad goodbye for Lindsay. The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous After Tyler's elimination, Lindsay has to find an ally in order to make it far into the game. She tries with many people, but they seem to greatly ignore her. In the end her team wins the challenge, so she's don't have to worry about alliances at the moment. She is not sad when Sierra gets eliminated. The Wild Bunch of Losers Lindsay wishes everyone good luck in the challenge, and tries to start a bond between Sky. They agree to an alliance, and Sky tells Lindsay to look for other members. When the challenge comes around, she is in the second-to-last round against Sugar, she loses. But when it comes down to Sky and Scott, Lindsay helps Sky win the challenge, and Sky tells Lindsay she owes her one. Serpent Showdown As for being part of Sky's alliance, Lindsay finds Katie to join the bunch in case they all merge. Lindsay does mediocre for her team, giving one point to the Vipers, with Sky getting the rest of the points. In the second part of the challenge, Lindsay helps her team majorly by finding a snake with Sky, and catching the venom from the Pythons. Lindsay helped her team win, and was also happy that Katie got to merge. Red Dead Mergiton Lindsay is glad that the teams finally merged, and is partnered up with Cody in the challenge. Lindsay is pleased when Tyler had returned as a judge, and she hopes that he would like their performance. However, it was a bit too brutal for Tyler, but Courtney gave them a great score. Their combined score wasn't terrible, but wasn't exactly great. Lindsay is glad when Katie wins the challenge, but not so much about Heather. At the elimination ceremony, Lindsay voted for the two people that went home, Dakota and Noah. She knew they were goners as their performance was terrible. This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us! Lindsay wakes up, and hopes that she or someone else from her alliance wins. When Chris announces the challenge is a talent show, Lindsay is stoked to compete, and makes a dress with pictures of all the judges. Lindsay is glad that Sky won immunity, and hopes to advance to the final eight. When Heather and Lindsay are in the bottom 2, Sky knows Lindsay will be safe. Fortunately for Lindsay, she wins the tiebreaker yet again, and she is happy that Season 2 is her best season. The Magnificent 8 Cowboys Lindsay is glad to be part of the final eight, and wonders what the challenge may be. Chris announces that the challenge is a trust challenge, as she is partnered up with Katie. The two make it together until the final challenge, and Lindsay mistakes for capturing Fang, but just her silly imagination. After the challenge, Samey tells Lindsay to vote for Sky, and in which she did, and Lindsay was sad to see Sky go. Yodelayhee...Who? Lindsay wakes up and hopes to do well in today's challenge. She greets Samey with a friendly hello, and promise each other to vote Scott out next. When the challenge comes, Lindsay is glad that she didn't get eliminated, and was relieved that Sugar was instead, as for being a huge threat. At the elimination ceremony, Lindsay votes for Scott, but there is a tiebreaker, and for once Lindsay isn't part of it. Lindsay is disappointed that her ally Samey had to be eliminated. The 5 Not So Lucky Horse Riders Lindsay is happy to be part of the final five, but misses Samey, as she was the leader of her and Katie's alliance. Lindsay tries to complete the challenge, but is a little mad when she doesn't, in which Scott did. When Chef says that there could be a second place winner, Lindsay gets excited, but doesn't win, in which Duncan did. At the elimination ceremony, Lindsay voted for Cody, but ends up in the bottom 2 with Katie. When Lindsay is deemed safe, she is very sad that her friend got eliminated, and was in trouble because she was the only girl left in the competition. Aftermath: The Unlimited Although Lindsay isn't shown until the very end of the episode, she mentioned quite frequently by people such as Sky and Tyler. Tyler even stated that if he wins, Lindsay would for sure be in the Final 3. Unfortunately for him, Sky wins instead, in which Lindsay had a chance of going home. But, Sky eliminated Cody instead due to it being a boring finale with three guys. The aftermath studio then plays a video of Cody getting eliminated, and Lindsay happy to be in the Final 3. Three Enemigos Lindsay wakes up, and is surprised that she made it to the Final 3. She goes to see Scott and Duncan, and after Scott says, "Hey Lindsay", she screams away in terror, thinking that it's Samey-Bot. When Chris announces in the loudspeakers to walk to the common area, he tells them to pick a partner. Lindsay chooses Tyler immediately picks Tyler, but Chris says he won't be her partner, and is instead partnered up with Sugar. Lindsay falls into last in the challenge, but Chris says that this challenge was like Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles from Total Drama World Tour, as Duncan would move on to the Final 2 and Scott and Lindsay would have to compete in a tiebreaker. The Final Finalé After the last competition from a couple of hours ago, the season is moved into the Aftermath studio. Lindsay is nervous about winning, and knew that the Final 2 would be Duncan and Scott, after being revealed the challenge. She found out earlier in the competition that Scott learned how to do the emoticons in reverse challenge from Cameron. Scott beats her, not to Lindsay's surprise. After she is eliminated, she roots for Duncan to win, and she is happy that he did. Total Drama Around the World French Talent Contest Chris and the other members of the Final 3 walk into the Louvre and spot Lindsay and Sugar in there, and Chris says they'll be judging a talent contest. Lindsay gets excited for everyone to perform their talents, and first goes Anne Maria. She uses her as a doll, putting her hair up into a high bun while singing Ave Maria, and gives her a seven out of ten. Next goes Beth, and she praises her for her fire baton twirling talent. She gives her a ten out of ten, and then Amy goes up, and gives her cheer routine a nine out of ten. Once Chris says Amy got the lowest score, but Anne Maria decided to quit, Lindsay gets easily confused and then once Anne Maria gets eliminated because of the tiebreaker, she hopes Beth wins in the finale. Celebrity Manhunt 2: Radioactive Reunions Lindsay is introduced as one of the people running the lights. She is accidentally revealed on set when Sierra tells her about all the gossip that has went on. Sierra decides to share some of Lindsay's stories to the viewing world. She also works as Josh's assistant, such as giving him popcorn. She then calls Josh James, and then hands him his popcorn. After everything, Lindsay is seen with the group of people waiting to see if they will compete in season four. She greets Tyler, and then later Samey-Bot. She frightened by her, and then later is one of the twenty-four contestants to be on Total Drama Toxic Brawl. She makes new friendships with people like Owen, and then once they get to the island, she gladly gets involved in the group photo, and is excited for the new season. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning Lindsay returns to the show, being placed onto the Toxic Sharks. She is glad to have Tyler on her team again, and tries to get into alliances with people. She also greets new people like Sadie and Staci. When Chris announces the challenge, Lindsay goes up to the cliff and cheers on for her team. When she jumps off the cliff, she finds a stone with the number 23 on it, and once Tyler finds one with 22 on it, she is happy that her team won, and also shocked that Dave didn't go home for once in the first episode. At the elimination ceremony, she has nothing to say about Beardo being eliminated, and when Chris announces Brick and Dave are switching teams, Lindsay welcomes to her team. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Lindsay decides to make good with Sadie and Eva in this episode, and hopes to get to be better friends with them. When she is up for the paintball fight, she doesn't shoot anybody, but she is lucky to not get hit by any paint balls. She is happy when her team wins the round. Tyler and Sadie then go, and cheers for them. She is also happy when her team won the challenge. Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder Lindsay wakes up and is excited for today's challenge. She greets her fellow Toxic Sharks, and she walks into the main lodge for a series of disgusting meals. She eats the first dish without any enthusiasm, which was why she was eliminated in the first round. When her team lost, she voted out Jasmine, and as the votes were very tight, she managed to eliminate her along with her alliance. Toxic Battle of...Doom! Lindsay wakes up in the morning to greet Sadie, and was glad she didn't leave. She was also wondering if they were still friends or not, and Sadie said they were indeed friends. Lindsay was excited over this in the confessional. She called for her team to get to the challenge, which was trivia, and Lindsay was complaining about the overused challenge like everyone else. In the end her team wins and is secure from the vote thanks to Eva, and she is very happy when that happened. En-Toxicating Mutant Kingdom Down, Down In My Awful Mine Be Safe and Don't Hit a Toxic Waste Fun Zone 3.0 Samey-Bot's Revenge Chris & Stitch In Chris We Trust Toxic Battle for a Not So Toxic Prize Appearances Trivia *Lindsay is the second person to come back as an intern, the first being Dakota. *Lindsay has been very close to being off voted off twice, but was saved from elimination in Relay Feelings Speed Fast and This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us!. *Lindsay is the 2nd longest lasting female on the Screaming Ducks, with Gwen being the longest. *Lindsay has currently always been on the same team as Tyler and Noah. *The only contestant Lindsay has yet to beat is Duncan. *Lindsay had to compete in two tiebreakers in order to stay in competition, which occurred in Relay Feelings Speed Fast in Total Drama Returns to the Island, and This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us! in Total Drama Wild West. She won both of them. *The only season Lindsay did not merge was in Total Drama Toxic Brawl. **This is also currently the only season that she has a double-digit ranking. Gallery Overall= Lindsay.png|Lindsay's Usual Outfit. 131px-Lindsay_11.png 132px-Lindsaylove.png Lindsay_Admiral.png Lindsay_CN.png LindsayHappySitting_TDI_Ep05.png LindsaySafeTDI Ep10.png LindsaySeduta.png LindsaySit.png Lindsayworriedsit.png 20100827234519!TDA_DIY_Char_Lindsay_(2).png lindsayPoseing.png Lindsay_Get_A_Clue.PNG Lindsay_Pose_TDA.png Lindsay_TDAS_Pose.png Lindsay_wet.png Lindsay1.png Lindsayaboxer.png LindsayClapping.png LindsayFall.PNG.png LindsayFall_TDAS_Ep01.png LindsayGroundPose.png LindsayPointsOut.png Lindsay's_Bike.png Lindsaystunned.png Lindsaysuprised.png LindsayWetGround.png LindsHappy.png Lindswim.png ONUDLindsay.png Scared.png ScaredRun.png TDA_DIY_Char_Lindsay_(2).png Wonderwomanlindsay.png LindsayProfile.jpg Lindsay Outfit.png|Lindsay's Regular Outfit LindsayRot.jpg Badge-2-7.png|Lindsay's badge on the wiki for making 500 edits on Females pages. |-| Total Drama Returns to the Island= ScreamingDucksFormed.png|Lindsay is placed on the Screaming Ducks. ScreamingGophersWonFirstChallenge.png|Lindsay and the Ducks win the first challenge. ScreamingDucksPeanut1.png|Lindsay in the peanut gallery. TheScreamingDuckslostinVolleybrawl.png|Lindsay's team lost the challenge. ScreamingDucksElimination.png|Lindsay and the other Screaming Ducks at the elimination ceremony. SameyisEliminated.png|Lindsay, along with the other Screaming Ducks watch Samey being eliminated. THESCREAMINGDUCKSWin!.png|Lindsay's team won the challenge. TheScreamingDucksPeanutGalleryEp03.png|Lindsay's team in the Peanut Gallery. ScreamingDucksElimination2.png|Lindsay at her second Elimination Cermony. DawnisEliminated.png|Lindsay and the other Screaming Ducks watch as Dawn is eliminated. Heather_and_Lindsay.png|Lindsay and Heather in the girls' cabin. ScreamingDucksPeanut3.png|Lindsay in the peanut gallery for the third time. TheScreamingDucksSurprisedatCameron.png|Lindsay amazed at Cameron's speed in the challenge. ScreamingDucksElimination3.png|Lindsay at her third elimination ceremony. TylerandLindsayKissCauseLindsayissafe.png|Tyler and Lindsay kiss, after Lindsay is deemed safe. ScarlettisEliminated.png|Lindsay watches as Scarlett is eliminated. MERGE_PHOTO.png|Lindsay merges. TheScreamingDucksMerge!.png|Lindsay and her team find out its merge time. LindsayisEliminated.png|Lindsay is eliminated in Puzzle Riot. ChrisLetsTylerHaveLindsay.png|Chris says Lindsay can join the guys' reward in Korean Teaching or Learning. LindsayJoinsTylerAtReward.png|Lindsay and the guys during their reward. EliminatedContestantsseason1.png|Lindsay and the other elinminated contestants cheer on the finalists. Lindsay_vote.png|Lindsay voting Sky in the finale. |-| Total Drama Wild West= Lindsaybus.png|Lindsay arrives to the season. TeamViperPic.png|Lindsay is picked to be on the Poisonous Pythons. EliminationCeremonyDave.png|Lindsay, along with the other Venomous Vipers at the elimination ceremony. TylerSingsHisRhyme.png|Lindsay listens to Tyler's song at the challenge. VipersShockedAtCourtney'sElimination.png|Lindsay shocked at Courtney's elimination. SkyandLindsay.png|Lindsay, talking to Sky about Duncan. |-| Total Drama Around the World= |-| Total Drama Toxic Brawl= Lindsay_Jumps.png|Lindsay jumps off of the cliff. Lindsayusesidol.png|Lindsay plays the fake idol. LindsayElimination.png|Lindsay is eliminated. TylerxLindsayHurlofShame.png|Lindsay and Tyler take the Hurl of Shame together as Tyler was eliminated in Samey-Bot's Revenge. See also Category:Females Category:Screaming Ducks Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Returning contestants from Season 1 Category:Venomous Vipers Category:Season 4 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Mergers in Season 1 Category:Mergers in Season 2 Category:Finalists Category:Semi-Finalists Category:Toxic Sharks Category:9th place Category:3rd place Category:Cameo Characters Category:Merged Category:Non-Mergers in Season 4 Category:16th place Category:Team Beauty Category:13th place